


Touch

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, hinata needs jesus, kageyama too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever thought Kageyama would be interested in romance. He himself didn't think about it for most of life. No one could even see him that way: dating someone, being nice and cute, caring that much about someone else that wasn't necessary or related to volleyball in some way, it just didn't seem right. Kageyama to be honest always thought that relationships, love in general, are the kind of things that make one weak, vulnerable, exposed. Was he even interested in girls in the first place? It didn't surprise him that everyone around him thought he was asexual or something like that. It didn't bother him either. He just didn't really care about that stuff. Then he went to Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

No one ever thought Kageyama would be interested in romance. He himself didn't think about it for most of life. No one could even see him that way: dating someone, being nice and cute, caring that much about someone else that wasn't necessary or related to volleyball in some way, it just didn't seem right. Kageyama to be honest always thought that relationships, love in general, are the kind of things that make one weak, vulnerable, exposed; he was afraid of feeling that way, he didn't want to lose his focus from the only thing that mattered to him, volleyball. He was always keeping his distance from everyone, always rejecting that one or two girls that came up to him and confessed around Valentine's day every year. Was he even interested in girls in the first place? It didn't surprise him that everyone around him thought he was asexual or something like that. It didn't bother him either. He just didn't really care about that stuff. Then he went to Karasuno. He started opening up to people. He began to change. Letting people in, allowing others to know him was sure a scary thought, but it sort of happened with the new team mates, whether he wanted it or not, and he couldn't take it back. Somewhere around that time, he let go of hating himself as a person both inside and outside the court. He still had some of his bad habits but he was growing out of them and he was feeling accepted by his team for the first time in his life. It began with small steps: congratulating someone after they scored a point. That was a huge problem to Kageyama at first, but with some practice he managed to congratulate everyone, yes even Tsukishima. Then he tried the high-five thing everyone did: it wasn't so bad after all. He even started to like it. Tanaka-san was the most excited about high-fives, then there was Nishinoya and with him it was a bit difficult at first because of the height difference. The same went with Hinata, but it took him several weeks before getting to cheer him with words, not to mention touching him. He discovered he really liked giving high-fives. He was really surprised at first, someone like him enjoying the feeling of other people's skin on his own. When he finally high-fived Hinata, he decided he liked his hands best.

 

. . .

 

It was really strange at first, he never experienced something like that from someone that wasn't his mother, so Kageyama didn't really know how to respond or what he should do to make things less awkward for the both of them. Hinata was holding onto him really tight, arms around his waist, crying endlessly. He shifted his hands up so he was touching Kageyama's back to hug him even tighter. After a while Kageyama decided the best thing to do was wrap one arm around Hinata's shoulders and use the other hand to caress his soft ginger hair. He felt really sorry for Hinata since he was crying after a fight with his family, for still unknown reasons cause when his team mate explained the whole thing he literally never stopped crying so Kageyama didn't understand a single word, but he had to admit... He was also enjoying this. Having Hinata pressed against his chest, feeling his warm body move under him, his arm tight around him. Hinata smelled nice, his hair was incredibly soft under his touch; Kageyama shifted his hand a little lower and caressed also his neck, then tangled his fingers in the ginger hair once more. _Shit_. After a while the sobs and the noises he was making went more and more quiet, until he stopped crying. The first thing Hinata did after fighting with his family was calling Kageyama. He needed to see someone to just cry and be sad around them and he chose Kageyama. No one had ever trusted him like this before. No one had ever asked him for help. No one ever cried in front of him. Kageyama knew it wasn't the right situation to do such things but he felt so happy he couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips, thank god Hinata wasn't able to see his face in that moment. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Eh, sort of” Hinata mumbled, sobbing a couple of times more, still not letting go of Kageyama.

“Can we stay like this a bit more?”

_You can hug me all you want, dumbass._

“Sure.”

 

. . .

 

After that day things got a bit confused in Kageyama's head. He found himself thinking about hugging Hinata a lot. To be quite honest, he thought about it too much. Maybe all the time, especially when they were practicing. One time he even fantasized about hugging him on the court after a good spike instead of just giving him a high-five. Was he developing feelings for Hinata? Maybe a crush? No, no way. His mind was playing tricks on him, due to the fact he had never hugged someone that way like he did with Hinata before.  _Lack of affection, yeah, that must be it,_ he thought. But then again, why was he feeling this lack of affection right now? He never felt it before, of this he was sure. Why now? Puberty maybe hit him a little later? He had a lot of questions in his head but when he laid on his bed one night slowly pushing one hand under the fabric of his shirt, he sure wasn't looking for answers. He wanted to feel something new. He was accepting his desire, he was telling himself that that was okay for the first time in his life, it was okay to feel something, it was okay to experiment, it was more than okay to be himself. Despite the fact that it was a bit awkward at first, he kept going with his hand under his shirt, slowly caressing the skin, his flat stomach, his muscles.  _I wonder what it's like to have someone else doing this._ He wanted to picture it but it wasn't that simple. He thought of a girl's hands resting on his chest, but this supposed girl was blurry, he made an effort to give her a face but he just couldn't. His own hand traced a line on his hips sliding up and reaching his chest once again. It had nothing to do with the girl he was trying to imagine when he gave himself shivers while softly touching one of his nipples. He wanted someone to touch him like that for real. And when that thought crossed his mind again it was as clear as the sun that he didn't mean a girl. Deep down he knew whose hands he wanted to feel on his skin, he knew while one hand was working on one nipple and the other had slipped down to reach the edge of his pyjama bottoms, he saw it when he closed his eyes at the sudden touch, _he knew_ , and it didn't feel weird at all. Both hands working on himself, Kageyama was panting hard, trying to keep it quiet, cheeks red, mouth wide open, messy bed, legs shaking between the sheets,

_Hinata_

he wanted to moan

_Hinata_

no, he wanted to scream it felt that good only because of that image printed on the back of his eyelids: Hinata on top of him, those thighs wrapped around him, their crotches too dangerously close. And then Hinata literally dry humping him and getting impatient, wanting more, Hinata taking off his shirt and shoving it somewhere on the floor. Hinata doing all sort of things to him, touching him, his breath on his neck, eyes closed, hair even wilder than usual, ginger eyelashes so close to him, the expression of pure pleasure on that innocent face. He did really moan Hinata's name when he reached his high. He stared at the ceiling not really being able to comprehend what just happened. He was sure of one thing, though: he didn't regret it, not a single bit.

 

. . .

 

“Hey anyway thanks for the other day” Hinata broke the silence between them. They were having lunch together as usual, but Kageyama was feeling too self conscious about what he did the night before, thinking about his team mate that way, and he couldn't even make small talk. Kageyama's only reply was a silent nod.

“I know you're not a physical kind of person, well, not in that way, I mean, you are physical like in volleyball, what I'm trying to say is I know you're not all touchy-touchy with your friends, uh... I didn't think you'd let me do that. Hug you. I know you're not that type... Wait, maybe you are and I never knew? Do you like being hugged, Kageyama?” Kageyama blushed instantly and didn't have enough time to cover it.

“You are!! Oh my god I never expected it from you!! So I was apologising for nothing!”

“Uh... Y-yeah” Kageyama mumbled, “I didn't know it either until recently.”

“You don't get to hug many people, do you Kageyama-kun?” Hinata was sitting right in front of him, hands on his knees leaning towards him a bit, with a curious look on his face, eyes wide open to try to catch every single one of Kageyama's awkward expressions. _Shit_. Kageyama just shook his head to say no, it was true he didn't.

“Well... If you want to, you can hug me.”

Kageyama's face was paralyzed in utter shock. Why was Hinata doing this? Beause he was just a really good friend or did he want it too? Kageyama didn't have enough confidence to ask him though.

_Can I... Touch him?_

He was really scared of Hinata's reaction but he did it anyway, he leant in and placed his head on Hinata's shoulder, waiting for a reaction that didn't come. Hinata just kept talking, with him resting on his shoulder like that, he was ranting about some school stuff like nothing happened and Kageyama didn't hear a single word cause his heart was in his throat and his head was filled of I _'m touching Hinata right now my head is on his shoulder why is he not saying anything about it why is he okay with this why is he so comfortable around me. Why. Do. I. Need. More._

 

And so every now and then Hinata would stop after practice with Kageyama and they would hide somewhere in a park where hopefully no one would see them, and Kageyama would hug him again like it was his last day on earth and his last wish was to wrap his arms around the small and warm body of Hinata Shouyou.

 

. . .

 

He was sweating. Kageyama's hands were gross and sweaty and cold, but Hinata was holding his hand anyway. On their way to Hinata's home. For a sleepover. Hinata always suggested this sort of things but Kageyama never decided to actually visit his house, until now they had this little secret, until every single atom in Kageyama's body needed to touch Hinata and have him closer and closer and closer.

 

Kageyama was placing his futon on the ground next to Hinata's bed when the short guy suddenly interrupted him. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“Uh, isn't it obvious? Where else should I put this?” Hinata sat on his bed with a challenging grin on his face. “Away.”

“And where am I supposed to sleep then?”

“...In my bed.”

Kageyama's mind flashed before his eyes all that could happen that night between the two of them if he actually did sleep next to Hinata in his bed and he had to stop for a second, breath in and calm down.

“You're joking. You can't be serious.”

“But I thought you wanted it!All the hugs and stuff... Do you not want this?”

“Do you?”

Kageyama _did_ want to sleep with him. Maybe too much. He didn't even know what Hinata wanted though. Maybe he only meant as in 'we can cuddle and fall asleep' but Kageyama surely was not able to control himself when laying next to Hinata.

“I'm sorry Kageyama this is all my fault” he said, suddenly quiet, “I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place. I thought... You and I... I thought you maybe _liked_ me, and we could, uh, c-cuddle and... Stuff...”

So Hinata did want it as well. Kageyama's eyes brightened but Hinata was looking down and he didn't even notice. Basically Hinata was so clueless about all that Kageyama was bottling up and hiding away from him it was unbelievable. He had no idea about his friend's feelings. How could he not realise?

“Why don't you ask me then?”

Hinata blushed but tried to look at him in the eyes anyway.

“Do you like me, Kageyama?”

He took a step forward. “Yes” he breathed out.

“Next question” he added while leaning down on Hinata, their noses so close he could almost touch him.

“Sleep with me.”

“That's not a question” Kageyama struggled to finish that sentence cause he was literally so out of breath, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he felt like something would explode inside of him and it felt like it did when Hinata crashed their lips together. Hinata didn't waste any time and wrapped his arms around Kageyama to push him down on the bed; the kiss was messy, Kageyama didn't really know what he was supposed to do, but the feeling of Hinata's tongue inside his mouth was sending him over the edge already. Hinata somehow managed to get on top of him, Kageyama's hands both pinned over his head; Hinata had full control of the situation and Kageyama under him was a _mess_. The ginger head started kissing down Kageyama's neck, sucking on the skin and leaving marks, then he took some time to lick his collarbones even though he couldn't do much cause they were both fully clothed. So he decided to slip a hand under Kageyama's shirt.  _Shit._ He did imagine Hinata on top of him, he did imagine how it would feel to have those innocent hands touching him everywhere, but he never thought it would be _this good_.

“You alright Kageyama? You have a weird look on your face.”

“Nnngghh” was the only response from the dark haired boy.

Hinata grinned. “Do you like it when I touch you here?” he said, teasing him with a finger on his right nipple, making him moan.  _You little shit_ .

“Does it feel good?” he said, kissing his jawline. “I can't hear you, Kageyama.”

He didn't know how to reply, words wouldn't come out of his mouth, so he just moaned again and Hinata licked his lips right after. He was wild. The Hinata in real life on top of him was so much better than he could ever, _ever_ imagine. He would have never expected that little ginger to be so fond of dirty talk, and this was a beautiful surprise. And then again, Hinata liked to be in control. Kageyama needed to be in control of everything in his life. Not even once he didn't know what he was doing, he was always ahead of the situation, especially when it came to volleyball.  He had no idea it would be so different when it came to sex. Even thinking about it was weird, Kageyama having sex, Kageyama being passive. But he was so hopelessly lost in that moment he would have let Hinata do _everything_ to him, literally everything.  His mind kept going to that moment when he had touched himself imagining all of this and he couldn't resist any longer. “Touch me” he moaned.

“I'm already doing it...?”

“Touch... Me...”

Something in Hinata's mind clicked and he grinned again.

“God, Kageyama, you're so needy...” he whispered, _finally_ sliding one hand into Kageyama's pants, grinning even harder when he found out he was fully hard. The reaction to Hinata's first touch was priceless. Kageyama whined, arching his back slightly and shutting his eyes closed.

“You should see yourself right now... I wish you could see how I see you.”

_Dammit Hinata will you fucking stop talking_ he really wanted to reply, but he was too busy moaning in response of that hand working on him incredibly good in his pants. 

“You're a mess, Kageyama” Hinata had no intention to shut his mouth at all, “You're so... Hot, I don't think I will be satisfied just with this.”

_Oh._

Hinata stopped jerking him off for a second just to undress Kageyama completely and then taking his clothes off too and Kageyama had completely lost his mind at that point, being naked in bed with Hinata who was more than willing to go all the way with him? He took Hinata's face in his hands when he was done undressing and he kissed him hungrily, licking inside his mouth careful to eat every single one of Hinata's moans.

“Kageyama st-stop” he breathed out after that passionate kiss, “there's something I was doing and I don't think I'm done with it yet?” He was looking at him with such innocent eyes. _You little shit._ He kept pulling that innocent face even when he began to touch Kageyama again, and while gently stroking him he placed some kisses on his hips and then even further, on his thighs. Kageyama had no time to even realise what was happening and he felt the warm and wet touch of Hinata's tongue on his cock while he was still jerking him slightly. He was sucking him off while touching him and his eyes even looked up to catch all of Kageyama's reactions cause he was just _so greedy._ “H-Hina-” Kageyama tried to say with a shaky voice, wanting to warn him cause he was close, but Hinata licked on him again and then stopped to say even more dirty words you wouldn't ever expect to leave his mouth:

“I really want to ride you after this, I hope it's okay.” And like he had just said the most natural thing ever, he started licking him again and bobbing his head a few more times; he had to stop soon after though, cause Kageyama couldn't resist anymore and came in his mouth, not even able to warn him.

“I'm so sorry” he kept saying while trying to steady his breath.

“It's fine Kageyama, don't be stupid, if I didn't want to swallow I don't think I'd even do it in the first place, right?”

He kept saying stuff like that like he was talking about volleyball or school, he didn't feel embarrassed at all, quite the opposite of Kageyama who had a flushed face and couldn't even look at him for more than two seconds.

“So it's okay if I ride you, Tobio?”

 _Shit. Shit shit shit shit._ Kageyama could feel himself getting hard again just by having that innocent mouth so close to him whispering such dirty words and then calling him by first name so casually.

“Y-yeah... Have you done this before?”

“Of course not, stupid, but I thought about this a lot and I really really really wanna try.”

 _A lot?_ What exactly means _a lot?_

“Besides” Hinata added “I think I'm ready to do it. I prepared myself, you know.”

 _How on earth is he not embarrassed while confessing he'd been touching himself there?????_ Kageyama couldn't wrap his mind about what he'd just said.

“Did you...?”

“Yeah, a lot. I like to think about you and do... Stuff.”

_Oh my God._

Kageyama couldn't wait any longer and he pulled Hinata in to kiss him again and while the ginger was lost at the sudden touch of their lips, the taller boy started preparing him with one finger just to make sure it wouldn't hurt too much. He sure as hell didn't expect Hinata's reaction when he entered the first finger. Hinata moaned instantly breaking the kiss and only after a few seconds asked for more. So he didn't lie after all. Kageyama wondered how many times Hinata had done this to himself while thinking of him. The dark haired boy wanted to say something hot like all those dirty words Hinata had been whispering to him with no shame, something like _it's so hot inside you_ and _you're so desperate for my fingers_ truly because Hinata was making the most beautiful noises and he wanted more of them, but he wasn't like Hinata and the sight of him getting so riled up just by his hand had left him speechless. Then Hinata broke the stream of moans.

“I need you inside me. Now.” 

Kageyama pulled out his three fingers and laid still, not really knowing what to do but stare at the gorgeous figure of Hinata's while he was placing himself on top of him, slowly taking Kageyama in his hand to alline him at his entrance and then pushing himself down on him. He could tell Hinata was in pain at first but then he felt him relax around him and before he knew it, Hinata was already sliding up and pushing himself down again. It felt incredible. Kageyama was left speechless one more time. He almost couldn't breathe. Hinata even stopped once cause he was worried since Kageyama's breathing was so irregular he thought he wasn't feeling okay.

“I'm o-okay... It feels so g-good...” he mumbled in between moans.

Hinata was enjoying himself a bit too much, going up and down on him like this, it was truly a sight: he even tilted his head back, mouth open, and then he took all of Kageyama in and started rolling his hips. Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata's hips and caressed his skin not being able to say a word, while he had so many things on his mind he wanted to say like _you're so fucking beautiful_ and _you're all mine._ He did it again, Kageyama came without warning him, he couldn't help it but didn't feel like he had to apologise this time cause Hinata came straight after just by feeling him coming inside like that. Hinata was exhausted. He fell asleep soon after, still naked and laying next to Kageyama, his small body wrapped around him. Kageyama had troubles steading his breath but eventually he managed to calm down and watched Hinata fall asleep by his side, while he gently caressed the bare skin on his back. He giggled to himself, thinking that he was certainly not the asexual everyone thought he was. He placed a kiss on hinata's shoulder and fell asleep, also thinking he was happier than he's ever been in his life.

_Shouyou._

_I think I like you too much._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT i wanted to celebrate the glorious first episode of haikyuu s2 with a little treat for you guys,  
> i hope you enjoyed this sinful ride as much as i did writing it ;D (oh my god did i really make that pun)  
> please tell me if there are errors or typos or anything really that bothers you, i really appreciate it!  
> Thanks for reading  
> hopefully i'll be posting something too when ep2 comes out ;p


End file.
